starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Люди
'''Люди, ед. ч. человек, ( ) — самая многочисленная и политически доминирующая разумная разновидность, имевшая миллионы главных и незначительных колоний по всей Галактике. Предполагается, что они произошли с галактической столицы Корусант. Они могли быть найдены где угодно и занимались любым из существовавших видов деятельности: пилоты, наёмники, контрабандисты, торговцы, солдаты, убийцы, фермеры, криминальные лорды, рабочие и многие другие, в том числе джедаи и ситхи. Поскольку люди были наиболее распространенной разумной расой, их считали чем-то вроде стандарта, сравнивая их биологию, психологию и культуру с другими расами, что вкупе с присущей многим людям ксенофобией привело к античеловеческим настроениям среди представителей многих других рас. Биология и внешний вид Физиология thumb|left|200px|Люди:[[Лэндо Калриссиан, Хан Соло, Лея Органа-Соло, Люк Скайуокер]] Люди были разумным видом, который принадлежал к семейству гоминид,Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона отряду приматов , классу млекопитающих. Они были связаны с рядом других видов, таких как лемуры и обезьяны, в том числе разумными мa'алкериттскими человекообезьянами''The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book, Front matter и неразумными фериджианскими обезьянами. Они были двуногими существами с двусторонней симметрией, имели переднюю и заднюю стороны, а также верхнюю и нижнюю части. Их тело состояло из головы, шеи, туловища и четырёх конечностей. Верхние конечности, называемые руками, заканчивались кистями, с пятью пальцами каждая; нижние, называемые ноги, заканчивались стопами, также с пятью пальцами каждая. Человеческие пальцы имели несколько точек артикуляции; на руках один из пальцев был противопоставлен другим, что позволяло производить тонкие манипуляции. Наконец, у них была одна голова на вершине туловища.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' Другие живые виды, которые имели тип тела, примерно похожий на людской и ходили прямо, часто упоминаются как гуманоиды, так как люди были наиболее распространенным примером. В отличие от других видов млекопитающих, таких как вуки или эвоки, у них был только скромный волосяной покров на теле. Большая его часть была сосредоточена на голове и, в случае взрослых мужчин, лице.Alien Encounters Люди были эндотермами, или «теплокровными» животными, то есть они поддерживали постоянную температуру тела независимо от окружающей среды с помощью энергии из пищи.Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X В то время как некоторые из них ошибочно называют себя хищниками,Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale люди были фактически всеядными, питаясь как животной тканью, так и растительными продуктами.Star Wars Episode I: Junior Jedi Training Manual По этой причине длина их желудочно-кишечного тракта была значительно больше, чем у истинных хищников, таких как деваронцы. Многие люди были неравнодушны к пищевой продукции, которая была вредна для них из-за высокого содержания в ней жира или сахара. Геном человека считался удивительно эластичным. В ответ на изменения окружающей среды, естественному отбору требуется только несколько тысячелетий, чтобы привлечь новые гены и изменить человеческие тела. Следствием этой исключительной адаптивности было существование многих близких к людям видов, то есть ответвления базовых людей, которые имели свою собственную эволюцию. Такие ответвления включали оборотнеобразных стеннов,Звёздные войны: Хроники, p. 79 чешуйчатокожих зисианцев''Хан Соло и все ловушки рая, синекожих чиссовПолная антология рас'' и худых пау'aнов. Как и многое другое, общее для многих человекоподобных видов, люди имели два пола: мужской и женский, причем последний отличался от первого выраженной грудью, меньшим ростом в целом и меньшим количеством волос на теле. Членов человеческой расы можно было естественно скрестить со многими другими видами, в том числе с эчани,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords с ферроанами,Планета-бродяга хамадрясами''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики», киффарами,Наследие Силы: Кровные узы'' миралуками,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Руководство нагаи и тилинами.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи. Большинство из вышеупомянутых видов на самом деле были близкородственны людям. В некоторых случаях, люди могут производить отпрысков с членами других видов только с помощью генетических манипуляций или алхимии. Примеры этого включают красных ситхов''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи, кираашей и умбаран.Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней'' Физическое разнообразие thumb|150px|Жёлтокожая женщина, человек, с характерным округлым безволосым лицом Несмотря на общую физиологическую однородность, базовые люди сильно разнообразны по внешнему виду, и нет двух стопроцентно одинаковых людей. Одним из факторов разнообразия был рост. Люди в среднем были 1,80 метра в высоту, хотя мужчины, как правило, выше и тяжелее, чем женщины. Некоторые люди, страдавшие гигантизмом, могли вырасти до 2,30 метра. Напротив, те, кто страдали карликовостью, могли быть ростом 1,3 метра. Людские волосы могут быть выращены, стрижены и уложены по эстетическим или ритуальных причинам — как сложные прически королев Набу и традиционные косы людей-падаванов в Ордене джедаев.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза Волосы на лице, росшие у взрослых мужчин, также могут быть выращены, уложены, или полностью выбриты.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Цвет их волос был в диапазоне от светлого до черного, иногда с оттенками красного или коричневого цветов, изменяясь до серого или белого с годами. Волосы могли быть прямыми, волнистыми или кудрявыми. В дополнение к этим разнообразным цветам волос, их глаза имели оттенки синего, зеленого, серого или коричневого цветов. Градация цвета кожи также наблюдается среди базовых людей, и, как правило, ограничивается различными оттенками коричневого, начиная от бледно-желтовато-коричневого,Пример — Бана Бриму в «Эпизоде III». до светлогоПример — Люк Скайуокер в «Эпизоде IV» и темно-коричневогоПример — Лэндо Калриссиан в «Эпизоде V».. Разнообразие по внешнему виду можно увидеть во многих человеческих популяциях, и никакие особые черты, как правило, не восходят к конкретным изолированным общинам в любых местах. Планета Сокорро и некоторые другие предположительно могли быть исключением, так как большинство из их известных уроженцев-людей, казалось, обладали темной кожей и волосами. Также существовали классификация людей, использовавшаяся в библиотеке Фусай — филиале Архивов Селебратус, которые постепенно каталогизировали людей. В этой системе, Люк СкайуокерThe Constancia Affair и Гайло Петро были причислены к «10-му уровню» людей.The Kashyyyk Depths Жизненный цикл Люди — двуполые животные, то есть, требуется спаривание двух индивидов противоположного пола, чтобы произвести потомство. При развитии в утробе матери, ребенок даёт ей своеобразный «удар ребенка», сопровождаемый существенным увеличением веса.Наследник Империи Будучи млекопитающими, человеческая женщина рождает живых детенышей, одного или нескольких одновременно. Два одновременно родившихся ребенка — близнецы, три — тройня. Само рождение нормально после девяти месяцев беременности. Это болезненный процесс, который может занять целых десять часов.Последний приказ В некоторых случаях, женщины могут умереть во время родов, хотя это редко случалось в мирах, которые имели высокий уровень медицинских технологий.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel Во время своих первых месяцев существования, человеческие младенцы, как правило, питаются молоком матери.Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой Среди людей переход от детства к взрослой жизни зависит от культуры. В то время как некоторые общества относятся к своим членам, как ко взрослым, уже в возрасте 13 лет, другие считают, что полное взросление достигается только в 21 год.Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас thumb|200px|left|80-летний человек-мужчина с несколькими признаками старения: седые волосы, морщины, дряблая кожа Как правило, люди имели среднюю продолжительность жизни от 100''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' до 120 стандартных лет. Те, кто были остро чувствительны к Силе, вездесущей и обязательной субстанции, которой проникнута вся известная Вселенная,''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (Second Edition) могли бы жить до 200. В мирах, которые обладали передовыми технологиями, таких, как Бакура, лиц в возрасте старше 160, которые были всё ещё крепкими и бодрыми, замечено не было. К 5 ПБЯ человеческая пара Эппи и Орн Белдены имели срок жизни соответственно 132 и 164 года, хотя последний носил усилитель голоса на груди и перенёс за всю жизнь три пересадки сердца''Перемирие при Бакуре. Благодаря бесчисленным лекарствам и трансплантации органов, доступным финансовой элите, можно было продлить человеческую жизни до 300 лет,Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' и по крайней мере один чувствительный к Силе, как известно, достиг возраста 800 лет. Несмотря на свой возраст, мастер-джедай Шайото, был еще в состоянии пройти пешком всю дорогу до горы Меру с тростью.Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 3: Падение на Тёмную сторону Во всяком случае, люди, прожившие 80 лет считались старыми,Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая и большинство людей умирали, не дожив до 100, если они не были достаточно богаты, чтобы позволить себе процедуры омоложения, подобные доступным в медицинской лаборатории «Аврора» на Оброа-скай.Тысячелетний сокол Тем не менее, многие пожилые люди были всё ещё достаточно здоровы, чтобы продолжать очень активную карьеру, о чем свидетельствует Гилад Пеллеон, который служил в качестве верховного главнокомандующего Силами обороны Галактического Альянса в 40 ПБЯ, в возрасте 91 года.Наследие Силы: Предательство Природные признаки старения людей включали поседение или выпадение волос, потерю зубов, появление глубоких линий, морщин и темных пятен на коже. Старые люди испытывали снижение многих умственных процессов, часто теряя счет времени, забывая людей или события,Выбор принцессы Леи и, в крайнем случае, на мгновение забывая о собственной идентичности или месте жительства. Общество и культура Люди были отмечены за естественные познания и чрезвычайную гибкость, и не только с точки зрения физиологии, но и менталитета и общества. Их общества были способны трансформироваться очень быстро в ответ на широкий спектр условий, что и объясняет, почему две человеческие популяции могли не иметь почти ничего общего в культурном отношении. Как отметил каминонианский ученый Хали Ke, некоторые человеческие группы имели больше общего с соседями других видов, чем с себе подобными. История Происхождение thumb|left|250px|Новорождённый человек Писаная история человечества уходит в прошлое, далеко за пределы начала космических путешествий. Происхождение и ранняя история людей потеряна для учёных в глубинах тысячелетий. Какой бы ни была она оригинальной, было общепризнано, что люди эволюционировали на одном из Центральных Миров галактики. Люди были одними из немногих разумных существ в галактике, включая ринов, расу Йоды и барагуинов, чья родина была неизвестна. Согласно надписи, найденной археологами докторами Уалпом Ксатаном и Фемом Ну-Аром на Сеуоле V около 4 ПБЯ, люди возникли на планете Нотрон''Звёздные войны, выпуск 84: В поисках Сеула'' (архаичное название Корусанта).Иллюстрированный Атлас Древние народы — желлы, которые жили там рядом с гуманоидными таунгами, возможно, были прародителями людей. Поверхность Корусанта находилась несколькими километрами ниже ног его жителей на протяжении тысячелетий, когда, начиная с 100 000 ДБЯ, он стал планетой-городом. Таким образом, чтобы доказать или опровергнуть эту теорию, невозможно было проводить археологические раскопки и исторические исследования предыстории этой планеты. Кроме того, природный климат Корусанта, как утверждается, слишком холоден для поддержки человеческой жизни,Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники что плохо согласуется с теорией, что это была оригинальная планета человечества. Тарнес Блейд считал, что предкам людей благоприятствовали деревья и возвышенности, на основе его наблюдений человеческого поведения на охоте.Медстар I: Военные хирурги Вполне возможно, что некоторые древние цивилизации, такие как небожители или даже раката, транспортировали древних людей с их оригинальной родной планеты на другие. Это было, по сути, утверждением, что они когда-то были расой, порабощённой Бесконечной Империей раката; однако в ракатанских записях по состоянию на 3956 ДБЯ любые упоминания о порабощении ими людей отсутствовали. Некоторые из отдаленных «колоний» в конце концов генетически разошлись от базового человека, что приводило к образованию различных близких к людям рас и видов. Во время Гражданской войны джедаев, джедай Реван обнаружил доказательства в устной традиции песчаных людей на планете Татуин, что человеческий вид происходят от рабов, взятых из этой планеты раката, а песчаные люди, генетически отличные от людей, произошли от тех, которые остались. Тот факт, что в легендах песчаных людей указано, что до древних войн с раката климат планеты когда-то был гораздо более умеренным и благоприятным для жизни, добавляет доверия к этой возможности. Однако тысячелетние искажения, вносимые в историческую запись в сочетании с крайней враждебностью песчаных людей к идее введения новых интерпретаций в их устной традиции, сделали невозможным для Ревана исследовать этот вопрос.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Экспансия Люди уже в начале своей истории стали путешествовать в космосе; в самом деле, их разрозненные колонии присутствовали на нескольких планетах Центральных Миров ещё до изобретения гипердвигателя, благодаря использованию спящих судов. Корусант вырос до планеты-города, а оттуда люди распространились на такие Центральные Миры, как Альдераан, Кореллия, Корулаг и Чандрила. Во время своей ранней истории, люди, возможно, были покорены Бесконечной Империей раката. Хотя некоторые источники указывают, что они были рабами на проектах ракатанцев, таких, как Звездная Кузница, однако дроиды и компьютеры ракатанских руин на Дантуине, не признавали присутствия там и тогда людей. После падения Бесконечной Империи около 25200 ДБЯ люди из Центральных Миров использовали технологию раката и установили настоящую межзвездную цивилизацию. Сначала сеть гиперпространственных пушек связала Корусант с другими населенными людьми мирами, а также цивилизацией дуросов. Кореллианские люди были одним из первых сообществ по развитию гиперпрпостранственных технологий где-то перед 25053 ДБЯ и распространили их в другие Центральные Миры. С гипердвигателем их разведчики и исследователи путешествовали и встречались с другими видами во время, известное как Экспансионистская эра. Человеческие колонии, которые расширялись за счет Центральных Миров через более медленные, чем скорость света, путешествия, позднее создали собственные дочерние колонии в том месте, что стало называться Колониями. В течение последних предваряющих Республику лет, люди достигли Внешнего Кольца и населили планеты так далеко, что добрались до кластера Тион. Tионский военачальник Зим Деспот, завоевания которого простирались до Кронских просторов в кластере Си'Клаата на краю Хаттского пространства, был одним из самых выдающихся людей дореспубликанского периода. Республика thumb|left|180px|[[Семья Дарагонов|Близнецы, мужчина и женщина, во время Великой гиперпространственной войны]] Во время Экспансионистской эры люди стали играть доминирующую роль в развитии галактики и в галактической политике. Эти люди в результате своих экспансионистских взглядов были в конечном счете ответственны за Объединительные войны. Сами войны привели к образованию Галактической Республики, охватывающей разные миры и виды. Хотя Республика имела в своём составе много других видов, большинство из политических, военных и экономических руководителей Республики были людьми. Люди также составили значительную часть Ордена джедаев, и в конце концов стали доминировать в его постоянном враге, Ордене ситхов (хотя изначально ситхи были отличной от людей расой). К концу Старых войн ситхов, люди также составляли большинство мандалорских воинов.The History of the Mandalorians Большинство людей в Республике жили в преимущественно человеческих мирах, хотя многие люди жили рядом с иными видами в их родных мирах, или вместе с несколькими другими видами. Люди, скорее всего, жили среди нелюдей в космополитических Центральных Мирах, или в пограничных мирах на Внешнем Кольце галактики, таких как Татуин. Преимущественно человеческие миры вне Центральных Миров включали: Эриаду, Набу, Сокорро и Бакуру. Численность человеческого населения и его значимость неизбежно привело к появлению антропоцентрической галактики. Антропоцентризм во многих случаях проявлялся подсознательно и приводил к использованию человеком для описания нечеловеческих видов термина «чужой». В некоторых случаях это приводило к явным и даже насильственным вспышкам расизма. Хотя явный антропоцентризм был запрещен пунктом Галактической Конституции о правах разумных существ, компании под руководством людей, такие, как Цзерка, поработили целые нечеловеческие виды, в то время как на планетах, таких как Тарис, лучшие участки планеты были зарезервированы для людей, а нелюди отправлялись в гетто. Большинство рабов в Галактике были нелюдьми. В конце истории Галактической Республики Войны клонов ухудшили отношения между людьми и чужими, так как Республика возглавлялась людьми, в то время как в Конфедерации Независимых Систем преобладали нечеловеческие виды. Это было видно по образованию нескольких про-человеческих групп на территории Республики, в том числе Комиссии по защите Республики (КОМПОЗР) и его главе САГрупп. КОМПОЗР давила на первого министра Корусантского Министерства Доступа Taннона Праджи, добиваясь депортации всех существ других видов, родные миры которых присоединились к КНС, таким образом уменьшая нечеловеческое присутствие в Галактической столице. Галактическая Империя На момент основания Галактической Империи, в 19 ДБЯ, было несколько больших популистских групп, действовавших на Корусанте, где пропагандировалась концепция человеческого превосходства, или Высокая культура людей. Они были быстро ассимилированы зарождающейся комиссией по охране Нового порядка (КОМПОНП). 150px|thumb|right|Митинг в поддержку Высокой культуры людей и Нового порядка Империи Догматы Высокой культуры людей состояли в том, что люди — единственные по-настоящему умные и продуктивные члены любого общества. Верующие в эту идеологию отмечали, что это было почти исключительно люди, которые организовали и руководили Старой Республикой, и Центральные Миры, по преимуществу человеческие, были одними из самых старых, самых богатых, и самых передовых в галактике. На вклад нелюдей не обращали внимания. После имперская пропаганда распространила дезинформацию, которая утверждала, что такие древние цивилизации, как колуми и мон-каламари, были незначительными, лишь недавно пополнившими Галактическое сообщество.Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races Таким образом, через отмену таких законов, как пункт о правах разумных существ, и принятие новых актов большинство нелюдей были сделаны гражданами второго сорта. Рабство было вновь легализовано; большинство рабов были нелюдьми. Только «чистые» произведения искусства (например, оперы, головидео, книги, и т. д.) разрешено было производить, просматривать и распространять, так как только человеческая культура считалась достаточно достойной, чтобы иметь возможность процветать при Новом порядке. Нелюдей «активно отговаривали» от участия в правительстве или службы в Имперских военных формированиях; для управления нечеловеческих мирами и секторами на должности губернаторов и моффов назначались люди. В позднеимперской эпохе в результате такой несправедливости была образована античеловеческая организация, известная как «Альянс за разнообразие». Однако, так как «Альянс за разнообразие» не желал применять «решительные действия» (терроризм), он, как считалось, был стерт Империей с лица галактики.X-wing: Игра Веджа Несмотря на это, было много людей, которые выступали против политики Империи, в первую очередь Мон Мотма, Бейл Престор Органа, его дочь принцесса Лея, Ян Додонна и Гарм Бел Иблис. Эти люди, наряду с известными нелюдьми, такими как адмирал Акбар и Борск Фей'лья, основали и возглавили Альянс за восстановление Республики, или Альянс повстанцев. Одним из основных принципов Альянса был поворот дискриминационной политики Империи, и освобождение порабощенных видов.Rebel Alliance Sourcebook Новая Республика и Галактический Альянс 175px|left|thumb|Люди и нелюди: встречи на равных в конце [[Галактическая гражданская война|Галактической гражданской войны]] После битвы при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ Империя раскололась на различные враждующие государства. Альянс повстанцев стал известен как Альянс свободных планет и в конечном итоге стал Новой Республикой, новым действительным галактическим правительством. Тем не менее вспышка смертельного вируса Крайтос, поражавшего только нелюдей, после освобождения Корусанта в 7 ПБЯ вбила клин между людьми и чужеродным населением Новой Республики. Этот вопрос был решен, когда Новая Республика приобрела бакту на Тайферре после войны за бакту. Хотя Новая Республика повернула вспять дискриминационную политику Империи и дала власть угнетенным нечеловеческим видам, три из шести правителей государства, которые способствовали образованию Новой Республики, были людьми: Мон Мотма, Лея Органа-Соло и Кэл Омас. Взгляды Высокой культуры людей все еще продолжают жить в Новой Республике в течение многих лет после поражения Империи, в маргинальных группах, таких как Человеческая Лига, которая инициировала Первое кореллианское восстание в 18 ПБЯ.Западня Рабство нелюдей также продолжалось в отдаленных частях Галактики и некоторых имперских мирах. Лишь в 12 ПБЯ адмирал Даала сильно ослабила эту концепцию в рамках Организации Объединенных флотов, позволив индивидуумам из всех видов вступать в Имперскую армию и флот.Меч тьмы thumb|right|250px|Ключевые фигуры [[юужань-вонгская война|юужань-вонгской войны Тэлон Каррде, Ландо Калриссиан, Лея Органа и Хан Соло в 29 ПБЯ]] После подписания Бастионских соглашений в 19 ПБЯ, положившим конец войне между Новой Республикой и Империей, фанатичный античеловеческий «Альянс за разнообразие» попытался уничтожить все человечество в отместку за притеснения, причиненные Империей. Однако их восстание было прекращено джедаями и Новой Республикой, как только оно началось, в 24 ПБЯ. После распада «Альянса за разнообразие», был создан объединённый Совет независимых планетарных правительств для содействия сотрудничеству между видами Новой Республики. Во время Юужань-вонгской войны (25 — 29 ПБЯ), различные виды и правительства галактики были вынуждены объединиться, чтобы справиться со вторжением внегалактических захватчиков. Ближе к концу войны Новая Республика была преобразована в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов. Стараниями её главы Кэла Омаса, политика из бывшего правительства, сотрудничество между людьми и нелюдьми продолжалось. Вторая галактическая гражданская война, которая началась в 40 ПБЯ, создала подъём антикореллианских чувств даже среди своих собратьев. На Корусанте кореллианцы находились под подозрением у сограждан и многие были интернированы, в том числе и те, кто сражался за Галактический Альянс и его предшественников. Новая империя и Орден ситхов thumb|left|250px|Люди продолжали играть важнейшую роль в событиях эпохи Наследия На протяжении эпохи Наследия, люди доминировали в большей части галактического сообщества, хотя политика Галактического Альянса в части межвидового сотрудничества предположительно продолжалась. В 126 ПБЯ Галактический Альянс, Орден джедаев и каста формовщиков юужань-вонгов инициировали успешное терраформирование разрушенного войной мира Оссус, который в далеком прошлом (и в то время) был известным джедайским центром обучения.Звёздные войны. Наследие 43: Монстр, часть 1 В результате около ста опустошённых миров обратились к юужань-вонгам и джедаям за помощью. Результаты поначалу оказались полезными для жителей, и казалось, что в галактике будет мир. Увы, новый Орден ситхов под руководством Дарта Крайта саботировал проект, вызывая мутации и заболевания у различных форм жизни. Ситхи успешно использовали спящие предубеждения галактики против юужань-вонгов. Разъяренная галактика выплеснула свою ярость на вонгов, джедаев и Альянс, как ситхи и хотели. Галактический Альянс, поощряя Новый Орден джедаев, поддержал этот благотворный терраформинг, и в результате они вместе оказалась перед сепаратистским движением из-за этой смертельной новой разработки. Это движение возглавила бывшая Империя Фела, которая к тому времени стала новой Галактической Империей. В отличие от человекоцентрической Галактической Империи Палпатина, эта новая империя относилась к людям и нелюдям более равномерно. Это было видно по его военным силам, включая легендарный 501-й легион, имеющий специализированную броню, созданную для нечеловеческих видов.Звёздные войны. Наследие 3: Излом, часть 3 Но командные должности в Империи всё ещё, видимо, были только для людей и почти людей, таких, как чиссы. Ситхи, с другой стороны, имели только несколько людей среди своих лордов ордена. В конце концов, Совет моффов (который контролировал Империю) ссылаясь на Анаксисский договор, объявил войну Галактическому Альянсу. Многие из недовольных миров бежали из Альянса в Империю, другие объявили о своем нейтралитете. Именно в это время новый Орден ситхов заявил о себе, предложив после контакта с моффом Ниной Каликст, директора Имперской разведки, союз с Империей.Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1 Начавшаяся Ситхо-имперская война продолжалась три года, в течение которых имперские силы отвоевали Корусант и поглотили оставшуюся часть Альянса. Джедаи были вынуждены отступить к их храму на Оссусе, который был позже в центре внимания нападения ситхов во главе с Дартом Крайтом и имперскими силами во главе с моффом Рульфом Йеджем. Вскоре после этого, ситхи повернулись против императора Роана Фела и его имперских рыцарей. Близкие к людям расы right|150px|thumb|[[Юн (эпикантикс) и Джерек (миралука)]] Многие виды в галактике, казалось, было очень тесно связаны с людьми, так как они разделяют их многие физические черты. Они были описаны как близкие к людям расы, и, как полагают, произошли от людей, которые эволюционировали своими путями в других мирах. Среди наиболее известных близких к людям рас были коруны, раттатаки, чалактане, чиссы, тилины, хейпанцы , киффары, эчани , миралука, мириалане, и зелтроны. Все они были в основном люди по внешнему виду, но имели уникальные и отличительные особенности определяющие именно их. Часто биологические различия были достаточно малы, чтобы люди и близкие к ним расы могли скрещиваться. Во многих случаях было трудно сказать, представляет ли та или иная популяция отдельный вид или просто расу, или это этническая группа базовых людей. Термин «близкая к людям раса» был более конкретен, чем «гуманоид». В то время как близкие к людям расы были биологически связаны с людьми, другие гуманоидные виды имели просто широкие внешние сходства, такие как двуногое прямохождение. За кулисами Происхождение людей в Звёздных войнах неизвестно (хотя многие в галактике считают, что они возникли на Корусанте). Поскольку они, кажется, идентичны людям с Земли, некоторые фанаты создали теорию о виде внегалактических пришельцев, транспортировавших ранних людей с Земли в «далёкую-предалёкую Галактику». Другие фанаты предполагают, что произвести людей как в галактике Звездных войн, так и во Млечном Пути могла бы параллельная эволюция. Отменён, и, следовательно, неканоничен, роман, известный как «Чужой Исход», который объяснял происхождение человечества и его связь с Землей, но он никогда не был опубликован по целому ряду причин. В сюжетной линии в этом романе участвуют как космические путешествия, так и путешествия во времени, которые бы объясняли линию «Давным-давно, в одной далёкой-предалёкой галактике». thumb|170px|Человек-наёмник Хотя люди были изображены в фильме в основном актерами европейского происхождения, люди в галактике Звездных войн кажутся этнически разнообразными. Конкретные физические особенности редко связаны с конкретными группами людей. Однако, наиболее известные серрокоанцы по всей видимости, обладают эпикантальными складками у глаз, а сокорроанцы имеют вообще тёмную кожу. Люди — единственная раса, которая появляется во всех шести эпизодах Саги, а также почти в каждой истории Расширенной Вселенной. Известные исключения включают в себя все серии мультсериала «Звёздные войны: эвоки» (за исключением финального эпизода «Битва за Камень солнца») и комикс из серии «Звёздные войны: Истории» «Джордж Р. Бинкс». Появления * «Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith» * «Сказания о джедаях: Крах Империи ситхов» * «Затерянное племя ситхов: На краю» * «Затерянное племя ситхов: Дети небес» * «Затерянное племя ситхов: Соперники» * «Затерянное племя ситхов: Спаситель» * «Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon» * «Сказания о джедаях: Сага о Номи Санрайдер» * «Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising» * «Сказания о джедаях: Тёмные повелители ситхов» * «Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War» * «Сказания о джедаях: Искупление» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Посвящение» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 10: Flashpoint, Part 3» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Воссоединение» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дни страха» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Ночи гнева» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Пелена ненависти» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Рыцари страдания» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Высший» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Оправдание» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Мотивы предсказателя» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дуэль амбиций» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Жатва» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Разрушитель» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Demon» * «Затерянное племя ситхов: Страж» * «The Betrayal of Darth Revan» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Хронология 6: Натиск Империи ситхов» * «Хронология 10: Война Экзара Куна» * «Хронология 11: Возрождение Империи ситхов» * «Хронология 12: Великая гиперпространственная война» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» * * «Звёздные войны. Джедай: Тёмная сторона» * «Ученик джедая: Становление Силы» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars: Starfighter» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» and junior novelization * «Jar Jar's Mistake» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Boba Fett: Part I: Survival» * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» and junior novelization * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь» * «Боба Фетт: Лабиринт обмана» * * * * «Войны клонов: В тени» * * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» and junior novelization * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire» * «Path of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «Войны клонов: Прелюдия» * * «Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» * * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * «Войны клонов: Мышиная охота» * * «Войны клонов: Падение Фоллина» * * * «Войны клонов: Отбытие» * * «Войны клонов: Транзит» * * * «Войны клонов: Приманка» * * «Войны клонов: Одним махом» * * «Войны клонов: Головоломка» * * * «Войны клонов: Мороз» * * «Войны клонов: Долина» * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * * * * «Air Strike» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * * * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * «Войны клонов: Приглашение» * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 2» * «Swamp Station Sweep» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3» * «Droids Over Iego» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Omega Squad: Targets» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * * * * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 366» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» and junior novelization * * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest» * «Star Wars Dark Times 18: Out of the Wilderness, Part 1» * «Flames of Rebellion» * «Tempest Feud» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * «Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны» * «Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие» * «Последний из джедаев: Против Империи» * «Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * * * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «The Pirates and the Prince» * «The Princess Leia Diaries» * «Sandstorm» * «Adventure in Beggar's Canyon» * «Luke Skywalker's Walkabout» * «Deader than a Triton Moon» * «Звезда Смерти» * «The Lost City of Tatooine» * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», novelization, junior novelization, and radio adaptation * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * * «Star Wars 3: Death Star» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «The Day after the Death Star» * «Мятежная Сила: Цель» * «Игра вслепую» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * * «The Rebel Thief» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster» * «X-wing Marks The Spot» * «Imperial Spy» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction» * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak» * «Штурмовики смерти» * «Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 8: Восемь защитников Адубы III» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 14: Грохот армагеддона!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 15: Звёздная дуэль!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 24: Тихий дрейф» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 17: Суровое испытание!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 18: Империя наносит удар!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 19: Последняя игра!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 20: Смертельная игра» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 21: Тень тёмного лорда!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 22: До последнего гладиатора!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 23: Неистовый полёт!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 25: Осада Явина!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 26: Роковая миссия!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 27: Возвращение охотника' * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 29: Тёмная схватка» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 31: Возвращение на Татуин!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 32: Джава-экспресс» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 33: Поединок на мечах!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 34: Гром среди звёзд!» * «Vader's Quest» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 35: Гамбит тёмного лорда» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 36: Восхождение рыжей королевы!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 37: Смертельная битва!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 38: Странники в пустоте!» * «The Keeper's World» * «The Kingdom of Ice» * «The Weapons Master!» * «World of Fire» * «The Word for World is Death» * «The Guardian of Forever» * «The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «The Serpent Masters» * «Deadly Reunion» * «Traitor's Gambit» * «The Night Beast» * «The Return of Ben Kenobi» * «The Power Gem» * «Star Wars 3-D 1» * «Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth» * «Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine» * «Death Star Pirates» * «Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Дело чести» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War» * «Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads» * «Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy» * «Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit» * «Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories» * «Star Wars Rebellion: Vector» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «Gambler's World» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «The Second Kessel Run» * «Bring Me the Children» * «As Long As We Live...» * «The Frozen World of Ota» * «Planet of Kadril» * «Star Wars: X-wing» * «The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * «Star Wars Galaxies» * «Руины Дантуина» * «Осколок кристалла власти» and comic * «Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell» * «The Pandora Effect» * «Iceworld» * «Revenge of the Jedi» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «The Paradise Detour * «A New Beginning» * «Showdown» * «The Final Trap» * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Любовная история» * «Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back», novelization, junior novelization, video game, and radio adaptation * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth» * «Стойкий» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Slippery Slope» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка) * «Murder on the Executor» * «Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi» * «Death Masque» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 45: Смертельное испытание» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 47: Мир дроидов!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 49: Последний джедай!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 50: Алая чума!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 51: Возрождение зла» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 52: Взятие Таркина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 54: Занимается звёздное пламя!» * «Star Wars 55: Plif» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 56: Гроб в облаках» * «Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye» * «Star Wars 58: Sundown» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 59: Базар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 60: История Ширы» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 61: Крики в пустоте» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 63: Мозговой паук!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 64: Серфидианские глаза» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 65: Голрат не забывает!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 66: Водные бандиты!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 67: Тёмный» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * * * «Тени Империи» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Star Wars: X-wing Alliance» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 70: Заварушка со стенаксами» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 71: Возвращение на Стенос» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 72: Ложная награда» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 73: Ласбэйн» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 74: Искалонский эффект» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 75: Моретрясение» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 76: Арту-Диту приходит на выручку» * «Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars» * «Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 80: Элли» * «Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi», novelization, junior novelization, video game, and radio adaptation * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «A Day in the Life» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 82: Дипломатия» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 87: «Сколько лет, а до сих пор работает…»» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 88: Марионетка» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 89: Увидимся в тронном зале!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 90: Выбор!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 92: Сон» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 93: Кошачья лапа» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 94: Малые войны» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 95: Зелтронам вход воспрещён» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 96: Дуэль с тёмной леди!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 97: Побег» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 99: Прикосновение богини» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 100: Первый удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 101: Далеко-далеко» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 102: Дух стаи!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 104: Нагаи и куколки» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 105: Вечеринка окончена» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 106: Мои хироми» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 107: Теперь все вместе» * «Star Tours» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Queen of the Empire» * «Prophets of the Dark Side» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «Crossroads» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Дух Татуина» * * «Heir to the Empire'' novel and comic * «Dark Force Rising'' novel and comic * «The Last Command'' novel and comic * * «Тёмная империя» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Boba Fett: Agent of Doom» * «Конец Империи» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * * «Dark Apprentice» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Я — джедай!» * «Children of the Jedi» * «Simple Tricks» * «Меч тьмы» * «Jedi Academy: Leviathan» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Murder in Slushtime» * «Сумрачная планета * «Хрустальная звезда» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Перед бурей» * «Щит лжи» * «Испытание тирана» * «Jade Solitaire» * «Новое восстание» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Удар по Селонии» * «Столкновение у Балансира» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Judge's Call» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Мир Лирики» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca 4» * «Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue» * «Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees» * «Dark Tide I: Onslaught» * «Dark Tide II: Ruin» * «Revenants» * «Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» * «Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» * «Balance Point» * «Recovery» * «Edge of Victory I: Conquest» * «Edge of Victory II: Rebirth» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Star by Star» * «Dark Journey» * «The Apprentice» * «Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream» * «Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand» * «Traitor» * «Destiny's Way» * «Ylesia» * «Force Heretic I: Remnant» * «Force Heretic II: Refugee» * * «Force Heretic III: Reunion» * «The Final Prophecy» * «The Unifying Force» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Imprint» * «Betrayal» * «Bloodlines» * «Tempest» * «Exile» * «Sacrifice» * «Inferno» * «Fury» * «Revelation» * «Invincible» * * «Поперечное течение» * «Разрывное течение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Imprint» * «Outcast» * «Omen» * «Abyss» * «Backlash» * «Allies» * «Conviction» * «Ascension» * «Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob» * «Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5» * «Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6» * «Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies» * «Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Проблемы доверия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки» * «Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Неукротимые» * «Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Верность» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Тайный Храм» * «Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core» * «Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9» * «Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10» * «Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11» * «Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Выжить, чтобы сражаться» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Грозы» * «Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Татуин» * «Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End» * «Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties» * «Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2» * }} Неоднозначно-каноничные появления * «"Lapti Nek" The Music Video from Jabba's Palace» Не каноничные появления * «The Epic Continues» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» * * * * * * * «An Apology» }} Источники * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * * * * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book) * ''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * * * * ''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * * * * * * * * * * * Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji * * * * Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Галактика в войне * * * * Галактика интриг * The Written Word * * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * Руководство для постигающих Силу * * * * * * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic * Дневник мастера Ност-Дюрала * The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Battle for Naboo * Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик * * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force * Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов * * * Солнца фортуны * Dangerous Covenants * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Смотрите также * Гуманоиды * Родственные людям расы * Желлы Внешние ссылки * * * * * * Humans & humanoids, on Star Wars Technical Commentaries Категория:Расы (Л) Категория:Гуманоидные расы Категория:Люди и близкие к людям расы Категория:Люди Категория:Расы людей